Razors include a blade cartridge that is either permanently or removably attached at its center to an elongated handle. Although the industry has attempted to distinguish and improve this basic configuration, conventional razors continue to suffer from the same limitations and disadvantages. For example, conventional razors are difficult to rinse clean. Typically, the user will clean the blade cartridge by either dipping the blade cartridge in water or holding the razor under a stream of freely flowing water. However, most of the water used to rinse the razor simply splashes over the sides of the blade cartridge. In addition, the handle and the cartridge connectors form obstructions that prevent water from flowing onto and between the blades. Consequently, shaving debris accumulates rapidly in the blade cartridge, requiring frequent replacement of the blade cartridge or the entire razor.
Various attempts have been made to facilitate cleaning and rinsing of the blade cartridge. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,012 to Thomas describes a razor having a pair of water passages extending lengthwise through the blade cartridge for channeling water along the blade or blades. U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,708 to Smart discloses a razor that is rinsed by water that is channeled axially through the handle to a blade. However, all of these known razors have the same basic configuration, i.e., handle attachments which obstruct the flow of water through the blade cartridge.
In addition to improving cleaning, attempts have been made to improve the flexibility of known razors so that they provide a safer, closer shave. In order to safely and effectively shave rugged and/or varying shaving surfaces, the blades of the blade cartridge must maintain stable contact with the shaving surface. This becomes increasingly difficult if the shaving surface is contoured, or if the user cannot maintain a steady hand. Accordingly, some conventional razors include a blade cartridge that pivots to a desired angle with the shaving surface or flexes in conformance with shaving surface contours. Although somewhat effective when used with relatively smooth surfaces, such razors are much less effective and safe when used on sharply curved or rough surfaces, where the risk of injury is much greater.